Star of Bethlehem
by Geyser.L.B
Summary: Do you know? Star of Bethlehem means hope in flower language... It has been 5 years since you went missing, Luce. Everyone is hoping for you to come back... I have something to tell you too... Please come back...
1. Princess of Realm? Lucy?

Geyser: The name is Geyser.L.B. Nice to meet you all, Mademoiselles. *Bows in 90⁰, then with a gentle smile.*

Fairy Tail's girls: Oh… So cute!

Geyser: By the way, this is purely fan fiction. All characters of Fairy Tail are not own by me, but Hiro Mashima. Thank you. *Bows in 90⁰ again*

* * *

"Where am I?" Lucy groaned as she wake up rubbing her eyes "What the… …?"

Her eyes widened before completing her sentence. "Hell?"

What Lucy saw was an enchanted forest, with birds singing sweet melodies on the bright colours trees with tiny little, white flower buds shining like stars on them. A green patch of the forest ground was filled with animals-looking-like creatures, talking to each other… A horse with a pair of snow white wings, standing beside another horse except it has a shining golden horn on its head, as well as dragons and many more other mystical creatures… …

"_Hold on… MYSTICAL CREATURES? You're kidding me, right?_" Lucy thought, as she gets up onto her feet.

Suddenly, all the majestic creatures turned around and stared at her.

The next thing Lucy said without thinking, "I am doomed…"

_**At Fairy Tail… …**_

Meanwhile, everyone was celebrating the return of Lisanna from 'death' in the guild. Cheers in the guild could almost be heard all over Magnolia. Everyone had a big bright smile on their faces except for a few.

"What is holding up Lucy? I hope she is ok… …" Levy prayed to herself with her hand cupping together and her eyes closed.

"She will be fine. Don't worry too much. Just believe in her." A voice answered to Levy's prayer. She looked up and found Gajeel in front of her. "Yeah… Gajeel's right. Besides, Lucy is strong too," Wendy, standing beside Levy, added. "I agree with Wendy, so does the he-cat," said Carla with Happy beside her. "Yeah! Lucy will definitely come back anytime now. I am sure of it!" says Happy.

"_I hope so…"_ Levy thought as she smiled and nodded in reply, and then joined in the celebration.

**_Back to Lucy… …_**

"Uhm… Excuse me? Where… exactly am I," She asked, trying to hide her fear in her tone at the same time "I can't be in heaven, right?"

Laughter broke out between the mystical creatures. A huge majestic red dragon began to walk towards Lucy and asked something out of extraordinary.

"Lucy Heartfilla," He announced in a deep voice, "Are you ready for your training as the Princess of the Realm?"

Lucy's eyes widens, not believing in what she had heard. She was just a Fairy Tail mage who was on her way back to the guild to attend the celebration of Lisanna's return even though she is not looking forward to it. Well, everyone has been ignoring her including her close friends especially Natsu. It has been weeks that they have spoken to her. The last time she remembered was of the request to have Lisanna on their team and well her off the team. Even now, whenever she thinks about it, it saddens her, making her want to cry.

"So? What is your choice, Princess Lucy?" That snapped her back to reality.

"Oh… … I am not really sure… … Is it okay if I give all of you my answer by two days' time?" She said 'all of you' is so that she would not offend the other mystical creatures. Lucy could see hesitation in their eyes. So she added, "Please?", together with an innocent puppy look. And it worked.

"Fine. So what will you do in these two days then?" asked another dragon in a sweet tone. The dragon was amazingly beautiful. Her blue scales were shining and she gives Lucy a refreshing feeling as if Lucy herself had just dive into the wonderful ocean to 'drown' her troubles away.

"Thank you for your compliment, Princess Lucy." The dragon blushed while thanking her.

Lucy have had a surprised look on her face that she started explaining that they could hear people's thoughts except those of the royal families and that Lucy being exceptional as she have not regained her magic as the Princess yet.

"Anyway, I would like to go back to my guild to at the very least inform them of my leave and please be reassured that I would not tell anyone about these." Lucy changed back to the main topic to avoid any more explanation.

"Well then, see you again, my Princess. May your ancestor protect you on your journey… … And with this mark on your forehand will lead you back to us." was the last thing she heard before waking up in a cave in the forest. With the dragon mark that was told to her, Lucy make her way back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Geyser: That is all for the story for now, of course. It might be not very long as I am trying to make it short and sweet.

Natsu: Hey! Is that all? What about me? Only that little part?

Gray: Why am I not included?

Natsu: Hey! I am talking here! Ice Block!

Gray: Flamehead!

Geyser: Thank you for reading. See you again.

Natsu & Gray: Hey! Don't interrupt us!

Geyser: Don't u two dare shout at me! *Staring at Natsu & Gray with blood-shot eyes* Roar of the Universe Dragon!

*To be continued*


	2. Lucy's decision? I

Geyser: Thank you very much for the reader's review. I appreciate it a lot. *while fixing up the half-destroyed Fairy Tail.*

_Fairy Tail's girls fainted except Erza_

Erza: Get your butts to work A.S.A.P. which is NOW!

Geyser (running away from Erza): Anyway, this is purely fan fiction. All characters of Fairy Tail are not own by me, but Hiro Mashima. Thank you.

* * *

On her way back to Fairy Tail, Lucy began to reason with herself on whether she should train with the mystical creatures and take her place. _"Well, I could train to be stronger and the mystical creatures looked friendly, so maybe I will have no problem meeting with creatures like Aquarius." _Lucy thought, as she giggled at the thought of Aquarius punishing her if she happened to hear it. _"However, I would miss Levy, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Erza, Gray and many more others… Natsu…" _She blushed at the thought of that.

"_Anyway, I have made up my mind! I am going to…. Erm…. Train! Ya, that's the word." _Lucy rephrased, when she was standing in front of her beloved guild. Lucy mustered her strength to push the door and went in the guild, finding Levy who was dancing with someone…

_**At Fairy Tail… …**_

"Levy... Levy..." Lucy called out to her. "Lucy! You are back! What took you long?" Levy shouted, as the music in the guild gets louder, and then she went to hug Lucy. "Sorry, I got up in some matters on my way back. Well, at least I am standing here now. Anyway, I need to talk to you, Levy. Can we go somewhere quieter, away from the guild?" Lucy said, as her face gets more serious by each sentence she said. Levy nodded despite many questions that she wanted to ask. "_Maybe I can ask her later."_ Levy thought. With that, Lucy pulled her out of the guild.

After reaching the 'quieter place' which was Lucy's apartment, the two sat down on the sofa and Lucy started with a small smile on her face, "Levy… I need to leave the guild for something important… I might not be able to contact you then, but I will return to the guild again after I finished."

Tears went down Levy's cheeks upon hearing that her best friend is leaving the guild. "Why, Lucy? Everyone will miss you… Is it because of Natsu and…" Levy sobbed.

"Levy… Please understand that I need to leave and yes, Natsu is small part of the reason. However, I want to get stronger and leave to train at the same time. It is like everyone in Team Natsu has been protecting me during previous missions. I really want to be in the frontline and fight along them, not dragging them down. Also, I have been laid off from the team, so there is more reason for me to do so." Lucy cut in to Levy's plead, "Please don't tell anyone about this. I don't wish to have them know. Please?"

Again, Lucy used her cute puppy look on Levy. "Fine," Levy sighed, "When are you leaving?"

"In two days' time," Lucy answered, "and of course, with Team Natsu on a mission so that Erza will not murder me…" The two began to giggle at the thought of that. "I will miss you…" Levy said while hugging Lucy. "Me too, but let's leave that when I am leaving…" Lucy smiled as she returned the hug.

"Anyway, how is your relationship with Gajeel?" Lucy smirked as she broke away from the hug. Levy blushed hard that her face went as red as apples, "I assume that you two are going steady already, so at which stage now?" "Erm… …" Levy looked away from Lucy and patted her abdomen gently. "OH MY GOD! You and Gajeel had have…." Before Lucy could finish her sentence, Levy had covered her mouth with her hand, putting her index finger of her other hand on her lips, "Shh… … Not so loud." And then she nodded confirming what Lucy was about to say.

"So how old is the cute baby of yours and Gajeel's?" Lucy questioned as she took a breathe after Levy's attempt to 'suffocate' her unintentionally. "One week old…" Levy blushed again as she answered. Continuing from that, the two chatted about the baby until it is midnight and eventually, Lucy had Levy sleeping over in her apartment since it is dangerous to go out at night.

The very next day, the two best friends went to the guild together. As usual, everyone seems to be busy with catching up with Lisanna, complaining how they misses her and the silly things that Natsu had done in order to find her. Lucy always ends up being unnoticed by everyone except a few.

"Good morning, Lucy and Levy. I heard from Gajeel that you two had a sleepover last night. Invite me the very next time too, okay?" Wendy said with a smile on her face. "Of course, Wendy. How about tonight? I would love to have you sleeping over my apartment," Lucy suggested, " together with Levy too." Lucy's invitation lit up Wendy's face though she had pretty bright smile already and she nodded a few times, expressing her happiness with the bright smile that Lucy almost had to cover eyes.

Carla added, "I am coming with Wendy too and Lucy, can you do something about the he-cat to stop him from bothering me?" "I am expressing my love…" Happy pouted. Lucy smiled at Happy's reply and said, "Guess you have to try harder and have better luck next time, Happy."

"Hey, Bunny girl. Why didn't you inform me about Levy's sleepover tonight?" Gajeel interrupted. "Are you worry about the TWO of them?" Lucy smirked back at Gajeel. Knowing what Lucy meant by 'two', he immediately shuts his mouth and blushed hard. Looking at Gajeel's reaction, Lucy giggled. Meanwhile, throughout the whole conversation Lucy had with others, Levy was deep in thinking about Lucy's departure.

Realising Levy was daydreaming, Lucy immediately tried to tease her and the baby, "Hey, Gajeel. Do you want a boy or…." Levy snapped out of her thoughts and went in attempt to stop Lucy from blabbering by dragging her away. Of course, the parents of the baby blushed hard when Lucy asked the question.

"See you in my apartment at 7 pm." Lucy waved at Wendy while telling her the general details of the sleepover and at the same time, being dragged by Levy.

* * *

Geyser: That is all for this chapter. I would be posting up the next chapter during the next few days soon… Thank you for reading.

Erza: Ha! I caught you! YOU ARE SO DEAD! *rainning punches and kickes on Geyser*

_*To be continued*_


	3. Lucy's decision? II

Geyser: Hi again… Erm… … Lucy, can you cut me an apple please? I can't seem to move my arms since Erza attacked me…

Lucy: Coming.

Geyser: Anyway, this is purely fan fiction. All characters of Fairy Tail are not own by me, but Hiro Mashima. Thank you.

* * *

The sleepover with Wendy, Carla and Levy was fun for Lucy. They were so enthusiastic that they chatted until the sun almost rises. Still, the four girls managed to catch an hour or two of sleep. They had chatted about each of their love life especially the part when Lucy disclosed the truth of the baby which Levy and Gajeel had. The look on Wendy's suprised face was so cute that Lucy had almost strangled her to death with her hug and Carla, as usual, keeps her cool and looks as if she expected that.

"_Wow… How time passes… Two days are over now… Guess I should be going soon…"_ Lucy thought after ordering a milkshake from Mira. "Hey, Luce! How are you doing?" Natsu interrupted her chains of thoughts.

"Nothing really…" Lucy answered, with a sad look on her face as she looks into Natsu's glorious black eyes. _"I would definitely miss him… I wonder if he will kill me like Erza if I left without saying any goodbye…"_ Lucy laughed at the thought of it.

"Lucy, you are really weird!" Natsu exclaimed, "A minute ago, you were looking kinda sad and the next minute, you are laughing at nothing in particular." Lucy then gave Natsu a punch on his shoulder. "Oh, shut up Natsu!" she added.

"Anyway, we are going on a mission today. Wanna come?" Natsu asked with a bright smile on his face. Lucy was happy that Natsu invited her and finally remembered the existence of her being in the guild, which she frowned at the thought of it. Then, she replied, "No thanks, Natsu. I am going on a mission with Levy, right?" and she turns her around to face Levy who was sitting beside her, making a face begging Levy to cover her up.

"Sorry, Natsu, but Lucy is going on a mission with me." Levy lied with a smile. "Oh, okay. Be careful then. Bye." Natsu replied with a disappointed face and he went off with the other members of Team Natsu. "Thank you, Levy! How am I going to repay you?" Lucy hugged Levy and muttered her thanks. "Well… If you come back sooner after finishing your training and that something important, bring me back the continuation of the novel you previously wrote, ok?" Levy whispered with a cranky smile on her face.

After breaking away from the long hug, Lucy nodded in reply and then she whispered to Levy that she is going to informed Master. Levy, with a sad smile, then went off with her team to Clover Town for a mission as she could no longer stay any longer to see Lucy off. She was afraid that she might break into tears and everyone will begin to suspect, knowing that Lucy would not want the others to know about her leaving…

"Mira, is Master in his office?" Lucy asked as she hands the glass back to Mirajane. "Why yes, he is. But you better hurry up! Master is leaving for a meeting held by the Magic Council soon. Anyway, why do you need to find him?" Mirajane replied with a smile as she is wiping a wet plate. Lucy sweats and answered, trying hard not to get Mirajane's suspicion, "Just need to settle something. That's all. Anyway, I better hurry!"

Without further ado, Lucy rushes into Master's office to avoid any further questioning from Mirajane. "Erm… Excuse me, Master. Are you available now? I need to speak to you for a minute," Lucy asked after knocking on the door. "Come in," Makarov ordered. Lucy bows and greeted, "Master, sorry to disturb you." Makarov asked, "Is there anything I can help you with, Lucy? Please do hurry up. I am kinda late for a meeting. Thank you…"

"I would like to leave the guild for a while…" Lucy replied as she hung her head, not wanting Makarov to see her sad face. Lucy quickly explained to Makarov after taking a peek at Makarov's expression which Makarov's eyes were bulging out, almost to the extent that the eyes of his is dropping out soon, "No. No. It is not that I am leaving the guild permanently, just temporary. I will come back after I finished something important."

"Which is?" He asked. "Sorry, Master. I can't reveal it to you. I have promised someone that I will not tell. Sorry… I need to go soon… If you asked me when I would return, I can't tell you exactly…" Lucy apologized with tears starting to flow down her cheeks. "Lucy… Don't cry… It hurts when a daughter of mine cried… Lucy, give me your right hand." Makarov comforted her and held his hand out for Lucy to place hers.

Lucy did what was instructed to her. Makarov grabbed her right hand with his other hand, placing it on top of Lucy's hand and muttered a few words that Lucy doesn't understand. After removing his hands from Lucy's, Makarov told her that the Fairy Tail mark was erased. However, when she returned to the guild, he would have Mirajane to put the mark on her hand again if Lucy has not wanted to change the location of the mark then.

"Master, you should get going soon, or else you would be really late for the meeting that you are supposed to go…" Lucy giggled after Makarov's fatherly comfort. "I guess you are right. I ought to be on my way. Be careful, okay? Come back real soon after you have finished." Makarov smiled and gave Lucy a hug before leaving. Lucy stopped Makarov and requested, "Erm… Master, can you not tell the others about this? I do not wish for the guild members to know especially Team Natsu…" "Of course, if that is what your wish is." Makarov replied.

It hurts for Makarov to have one of his children to leave him especially Lucy. He had treated Lucy as one of his precious children and he would almost want to have her as a goddaughter of his. However, since it is the request of his child, he will adhere to her decision for Lucy will not be gone forever and would return to the big family (the guild) soon.

After leaving Master's office, Lucy hid her right hand and her crying face so as not to arouse the rest of the guild's suspicions. _"Bye, Fairy Tail. I will miss you all."_ Lucy thought with more tears rolling down as she walked briskly out of the guild without bidding any goodbyes to the guild members.

* * *

Geyser: The end… Sorry for the late update… I lost my thumb drive which contains the first and only draft of Chapter 3 a few days ago. Thus, I had spent a lot of time recalling what was drafted in my first daft of Chapter 3. Sorry. *Choked on the apple that Lucy fed me*

Lucy: Don't talk when you are eating and that's what happens when you do that. *while patting my back*

Geyser: Anyway… *coughs*coughs* Thank you… *coughs*coughs* for reading… *coughs*coughs*

_*To be continued*_


	4. Realisation! Lucy's missing

Geyser: Yippie! I am out from the hell!

Lucy: Don't be silly! You are only discharged from the hospital… You don't have to exaggerate it…

Geyser: But it is really boring! To lie in bed all day long…

Lucy: So it is boring even if I was accompanying you? *pouted*

Geyser: No! Not true… Anyway, By the way, this is purely fan fiction. All characters of Fairy Tail are not own by me, but Hiro Mashima. Thank you.

* * *

"Erm… Let's see… Hail! Mark of The Dragon, I order you to lead me to the Realm!" Lucy was trying her best to figure out how to have or rather _make_ the dragon mark to lead her to the Realm. However, all the attempts Lucy made were futile. "Oh… I give up… What should I do?" Lucy sighed as she falls back sitting on the grass patch.

After packing her clothes, Lucy went straight to the Magnolia station to leave the town immediately as she was afraid that staying any longer would change her mind set on leaving the guild. "Bye, Fairy Tail, my home. I will miss you." she whispered with her eyes swelling as it would no longer sustain the heavy-weighed tears, preventing it from flowing out…

"Now, what am I supposed to do?" Lucy frowned, "Doing this thing all day is really not getting me anywhere closer back to Realm. I wonder if it has anything got to do with the cave back in that forest…"

Lucy smacked her head in realisation, "WAIT! THE CAVE! How can I be so stupid? I should have realised that earlier! Since I got the mark there, there might be clues in the cave to help me!" With that, Lucy rushed, rather than _make_, her way to the cave with her luggage.

_**At Fairy Tail… …**_

Everything goes on as usual with Natsu and Gray fighting. Everyone watching as an entertainment and then comes Erza's wrath on the two... _"Why hasn't anyone noticed that Lucy has been gone for 3 days?"_ Levy thought as she closes up her book, not being able to focus on the book as she cried at the thought of the sad face that Lucy would have if she knew about this.(By the way, Levy had returned from her mission and Master had returned from the meeting too.*

"Hello! PEOPLE!" Levy boomed across the room as she stood up from her usual seat beside her teammates and smashed the book she was holding on onto the table. That silences every single living organism in the guild as for a book lover like Levy, who treasures the book so much that she would have that particular person spending days in the hospital or limping home for dirtying her books, not mentioning destroying her books, would do that.

"ARE YOU ALL THAT DENSE TO REALISE _SOMETHING_ IS MISSING?" Levy continued.

"Looks like I am not the only one who realised _SOMETHING_ is out of place…" Gajeel amplifies on the word, 'something', loudly to get everyone's attention as he goes up to Levy and supports her in case she loses her balance.

Everyone starts murmuring and discussing. However, they still did not figure out what was out of place or missing since everything in the guild was intact. "What is it you are trying to talk about, Levy and Gajeel?" Erza questioned as she glares at the two menacingly for disturbing her from eating her favourite cake. Everyone started to follow Erza's lead and starts questioning as well.

Levy smack her hand on her head before she shouts with teary eyes, "Oh! For crying out loud! Have you people forgotten about Lucy, our nakama? She has been missing for 3 WHOLE days and you guys aren't worry?" With that, Levy snapped and cried in the arms of Gajeel as he comforts her and gives off a dark aura keeping people away from the couple while he escorts Levy back home.

Realisation strikes the guild members as they scan around the place to find their blond celestial mage nowhere in the guild. Then, guilty strikes the guild as they finally realised that their realisation of Lucy missing was really late (basically their denseness). Some of the girls cried including the Titania, Erza, except that she wasn't crying loudly but sobbing in tears.

"No! It is not possible for Lucy to go missing. Maybe she was feeling unwell these three days and stayed at home. Yeah, that's it!" Natsu tried to find excuses, not believing that would have happened, "I am going to check on her. Let's go, Happy!"Aye!"

"There is no need to… Lucy is not there." Makarov announced with a little hint of sadness in his tone, "Lucy has left to settle something important and she will not be returning to the guild for awhile. So don't worry and proved yourself worthy by taking up some missions." After Makarov ended his speech, he returned to his office despite the protests in the background demanding to know the location of Lucy's whereabouts especially Natsu and Happy.

"Come on. Master is right. Let's do some missions since Lucy is going to come back and will need a place to stay." Erza said as she wipes off her tears and drags Natsu and Gray to the request board.

"Lucy… Come back soon…"

_**Back to Lucy… …**_

"Make it! Finally! It took me three days to find the cave" Lucy muttered as she tried to take a breathe from using up her magic in chasing the wild wolfs away during her way, "Oh god… … What… now… Hail! Open The Gate of Realm!" Bright light began to envelop Lucy as she covers her eyes with her arm.

"Welcome back, Princess. It seems that you have made it back... So may we know what your decision is?" asked a phoenix blazing in blue fire.

"Well. Please do guide me well in my trainings." Lucy replied as she collapsed to the ground after using the last of her magic to teleport to Realm. "Sorry for the trouble." was the last thing she said before she went into the eternal slumber.

"What a considerate child… Guess she really is Layla's daughter, uh?" Said the White Tiger with electrical shockwaves surrounding it as it laid its gentle gaze on Lucy. Followed by the snake of Genbu smirking, "You said it! Anyway, I will make sure she dies from my training and would bow down to me… HAHAHAHA!"Quit it, will you? She is our cute Princess, mind you and I am not going to let you do that either…" The turtle of Genbu answered. "Tch... BORING!" the snake talked back.

"Shh… … Not so loud! Our Princess is sleeping… Let her rest already. We will begin the training tomorrow." The red dragon ordered with the approval of the other mystical beasts. "Tomorrow will be a fun day!" Unicorn giggled with her golden horn glimmering and was then silenced by Pegasus telepathy with her to keep quiet.

* * *

Geyser: Lucy~ chan*hugging Lucy with all my might*

Lucy: Okay… Okay… *Patting Geyser's head*

Geyser: Hehehe…

Natsu: RELEASE LUCY AT ONCE! *fire blazing around him*

Geyser: NO WAY! *making ghost faces at Natsu*

Natsu: Why you little~!

Geyser: Anyway, a big Thank you to *w。cyan for suggesting the four creatures that guard the 4 wind direction in Japan and China; Genbu(turtle and snake), Byako(white tiger), Seryu(dragon Suzaku(phoenix). A big flying KISS to *w。cyan ! Thanks for reading!

XXX

_*To be continued*_


End file.
